Men, Women
Men, Women & Children is a 2014 American ensemble comedy-drama film dealing with online addiction. It is directed by Jason Reitman, co-written with Erin Cressida Wilson, based on a novel of the same name written by Chad Kultgen, and starring Rosemarie DeWitt, Jennifer Garner, Judy Greer, Dean Norris, Adam Sandler, Ansel Elgort, and Kaitlyn Dever. Plot Don and Helen Truby are a sexually unsatisfied married couple. Helen seeks an extra-marital affair through the website Ashley Madison, while Don finds an escort service. Both Don and Helen continue their extra-marital liaisons until Don discovers Helen's Ashley Madison profile and confronts her when she returns home. She tries to speak with him and he cuts her off stating that he too has cheated. Don and Helen have a teenage son. He has been viewing pornographic material online since the age of 10. His preference has got more extreme, to the point he is unable to get aroused by pornographic material that would be “normal” by societal standards. Tim Mooney is a high school football star who quit the team in the wake of his parents’ divorce and his mother's abandonment of them. Tim now spends most of his time playing an MMORPG. He has also come to believe, referencing Carl Sagan's reflections about the Pale Blue Dot, that human life is insignificant in context of the universe. But he does make a close friendship with Brandy at school; then, due to an incident where she is assaulted in the cafeteria, after he beats on the attacker, and again references "The Dot", he is prescribed anti-depressant medication by a therapist. Tim's father, Kent, meanwhile, starts a relationship with Joan Clint, mother of Tim's classmate, Hannah. Hannah wants to be famous and has a website maintained by her mother, Joan. She takes inappropriate pictures of her daughter for subscribers who request private photo sessions. The contents of the website are discovered by the producers of a reality show for which Hannah had auditioned. They cite this as the reason Hannah was not selected for the show. When Joan tells Kent of the site and the private session pictures, he breaks up with her. When he returns home, Kent checks Tim’s computer and finds some lewd comments about Tim's mother in his chat history. The comments were posted after Tim told his gamer friends his mother had just got engaged. Kent confronts Tim about this, cancels the game account, and demands Tim rejoin the team next year. Brandy Beltmeyer has her online activity monitored by her over-protective mother, Patricia. Tim and Brandy start a relationship, which is hindered early on as Patricia would see Tim’s incoming texts to Brandy and delete them. Tim and Brandy do however become a couple, keeping in touch through Brandy's hidden Tumblr account. While doing her regular checking of Brandy’s social media communications, Patricia discovers Brandy's conversations with Tim and promptly steals all of Brandy's internet privileges, and gains access to the Tumblr account. Tim, distraught over his canceled game account, reaches out and texts Brandy for support. Patricia, using Brandy's phone, intercepts his messages, and responds as her daughter, with messages telling Tim she is bored of him and that she will block his number if he texts her again. Tim, despondent, overdoses on the anti-depressants. Brandy rushes over to his house, where she and Kent find him passed out on the floor. They rush him to the hospital and have him stabilized. Patricia finds Brandy and bursts into tears, realizing her actions nearly caused Tim's death. She goes home and disconnects the device she used to track Brandy's text messages. Kent realizes the pressure he has put on Tim, and how tough it is to be a parent, and reconnects with Joan. Cast *Emma Thompson (voice) as the narrator *Rosemarie DeWitt as Helen Truby *Jennifer Garner as Patricia Beltmeyer *Judy Greer as Joan Clint *Dean Norris as Kent Mooney *Adam Sandler as Don Truby *Ansel Elgort as Tim Mooney *Kaitlyn Dever as Brandy Beltmeyer *J. K. Simmons as Mr. Doss *David Denman as Jim Vance *Jason Douglas as Ray Beltmeyer *Shane Lynch as Angelique *Dennis Haysbert as Secretluvur *Phil LaMarr as Shrink *Olivia Crocicchia as Hannah Clint *Elena Kampouris as Allison Doss *Travis Tope as Chris Truby *Tina Parker as Mrs. Doss *Will Peltz as Brandon Lender *Kurt Krakowian as Teacher Production On September 4, 2013 director Jason Reitman was about to add Adam Sandler, Rosemarie DeWitt and Jennifer Garner for the lead roles in his next comedy film. On December 16 three more stars were cast including Emma Thompson, Judy Greer and Dean Norris. The young cast includes Ansel Elgort, Kaitlyn Dever, Elena Kampouris, Travis Tope, Katherine Hughes, Olivia Crocicchia and Timothée Chalamet. Other stars are David Denman, Jason Douglas, Dennis Haysbert, Shane Lynch and J.K. Simmons. Will Peltz also joined the cast of the film on December 17. External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:Comedy Films Category:Emma Thompson films